


Eaten Alive

by Another_Starlight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Honestly don't ask me what I thought while writting this, Kissing, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Tickling, Ticklish Peter, Wade is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Wade comes back home and tells Peter from his mission where he fell into a tank of mutant piranhas. He tries to show Peter how it was to be eaten alive by the little beasts.Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Spideypool/Marvel fanfic – None of the characters or the fandom belongs to me
> 
> A/N: This is probably the cheesiest and silliest fanfic I have ever written, I hope the Marvel-Fandom can forgive me for this. Also, a reaaaally big hug and thank you at @spookytickles who was so kind to help me think of a title (okay actually I did nothing so credit to you bro :D )

“Ohh Peter~”

The young man rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the bright grin spreading on his face as he heard the well-known voice calling for him. He listened to the sound of a door closing before he started counting inwardly. One, two, three, four- It took five second before the door to his room flew open and another two seconds before a pair of strong arms circled his waist and gave him a brief squeezing hug from behind before lifting him with ease out of his chair and softly placing him on the ground. Peter turned around in the red and black clothed arms and smiled as he looked up into the masked face of his dorky lover.

“Hey Wade.” laughed Peter and kissed Deadpool through the mask, humming in delight when the taller man eagerly kissed him back and even with the fabric of Wades mask between them he shivered with pleasure as those lips he missed so much these past few days moved against his own in perfect harmony.

“Aww I missed you so much little pumpkin.” whined the merc and hugged Peter tightly to his chest after they pulled apart, lifting the teen a few inches into the air while he burrs his face in the crook of Peters neck and shoulder taking a deep breath of his lovers scent.

The student only laughed, hanging helplessly in his boyfriends strong arms with his feet dangling uselessly in the air and used the moment to lay his arms around Wades neck and hugged the taller man back.

“Missed you too”, he said, truly happy that Wade was back home.

The merc with a mouth grunted happily before loosening one arm around Peters waist to grab him under his knees. He was now carrying the boy bridal style and Peters face flushed bright red.

“Wade let me down. This is embarrassing.” he whined and playfully hit at Deadpools chest but the merc only grinned behind his mask and carried the smaller man over to the living room where he sat down and placed the little spider on his lap.

Peter tried to slip down from Wades lap but the older simply put his arm around his waist hugging him and successfully trapping him in place.

“Ah ah ah Spidey, I want to tell you about my mission. And I want to cuddle. Cuddling is awesome.” chided Wade happily and chuckled at Peters attempt to try praying his arms from his middle. It was so cute how his little Spider got always embarrassed over these little kind of things like being carried and sitting in his lap. They were together for more than half a year by now and Peter still get all cutely shy at certain things, making him in Wades eyes just even more adorable. Wade grinned. With exception of them sleeping together. At those times Peter wasn't shy and easily embarrassed at all.

“Let me at least get us something to drink.” tried Peter as a sorry excuse and Wade feeling well-disposed chuckled but let him go.

He watched the teen standing up and quickly dashing over to the kitchen and no, his eyes were not only fixed on Peters cute perfect butt -thank you very much.

Peter was now in the kitchen and started heating the water to make himself a tea before he grabbed the handle of the fridge and pulled it open. He grabbed one of the many bottles of beer that stood inside and put it down on the counter. Since he and Wade lived together there was always beer in the fridge and they never got empty on pancake mix which was a bit hilarious but hey- Wades pancakes were the best Peter had ever tasted so he wasn't one to protest. After getting Wades beer he opened a cupboard and took the Spiderman cup which Wade had got him as a joke-present for his birthday (but it quickly became Peters favorite anyway) and put a teabag in. He poured the hot water into the cup and made himself back on his way into the living room.

He was a bit surprised to find Wade sitting in causal clothes on the couch, a pair of sweat pants and a gray hood. Even after they had come together Wade had needed some time to walk around without the mask around him and after coming home from missions he tended to keep the suit on for a few hours before he settled down and changed into normal clothes.

Peter smiled at him as he handed the man his drink before he sat down beside him on the couch.

Wade opened the bottle and took a good sip before he started to tell Peter from his mission. It was something like a ritual they had started. Whenever Wade came back from a mission or Peter from his patrol they sat down and told the other about it, most of the time it was Wade who talked and they often laughed because Wades stories were often just hilarious.

“- so I was fighting against these idiots in black when one of these assholes pulled the lever of the platform I stood on and whooooosh, I feel into a huge tank of mutated piranhas and believe it or not, these little beasts instantly swum over and started attacking me!” exclaimed Wade loudly, all the time waving with his hands widely to accompany his story with lots of hand movements and silly noises, exaggerating greatly, making Peter laughs while listening to his lover.

“They started biting and tearing part out of my awesome body just like this!” exclaimed Wade and goosed Peter in the side. The teen laughed and tried to swat Wades hand away but the older man simply took his over hand to help and squeezed his other side too. Peter laughed louder and tried to lean away from his dork of a lover who grinned at him and quickly followed his movements, teasing hands never leaving Peters sides. Before Peter knew what was happening he found himself on his back, a grinning Deadpool hovering over him.

“Wade nohoHOO”, screeched the teen with panicked giggles bubbling up his throat before Wade pulled his shirt up to reveal his pale and lean upper body and Peter shuddered at the cold air hitting his skin before shrieking again as rough hands clawed at his ribs. “Ahahah W-Wahahde nohohoo!”  
Peter tried to fight his lovers hands of off him but well Wade knew what he was doing. He tweaked and squeezed the poor teens sides, pinching Peters stomach and grinning down at the younger man who was laughing his head off.

Wade couldn't tell how lucky he felt after finding out that the Spiderman was ticklish! They had been chilling on the couch, Wade eating some Mexican food he had bought while Peter was doing some things for a science-project and he had simply poked the boy in the side to get his attention and was surprised to find the teen jumping half across the room giggling with a blush on his young face. After that he had chased Peter around half through their apartment and Wade had the time of his life after finally catching the teen and tickling the snot out of him. Since then Deadpool liked to suddenly pounce on his partner and lover whenever he had the chance just to relish Peters adorable laughter just like now.

Peter just looked too adorable, eyes squeezed shut and his cute nose scrunched up when he giggled. His face always flushed in a nice shade of pink together with the tips of his ears and the way his hair got messed up while he tried wiggling and squirming his way out under him, all the while giggling and laughing like a kid made Wades heart skip a beat.  
There was nothing cuter than a happy Peter Parker.

Not even cat videos.

And cat videos were always cute.

Always.

“Nahahaha noaahat here! Wahahade StoaHAHAP AHAH NOO!” Peter cackled and arched his back when the hands wandered downwards till they reached his hips and promptly squeezed, thumbs drilling into the sensitive skin.

“But I'm just trying to show you how it was to be snacked on by mutated piranhas!” defended Wade himself before he started attacking Peters tights and reached behind him, squeezing the teen just above his knee. Peter kicked his legs out with a surprised yell. It felt like a ticklish shock shot through his legs and he laughed louder than before.

“Wahahahade!”

“Peteeer!” mocked the taller man with a laugh.

“What does it feel like to get eaten by piranhas Spiderman?” asked Wade with a playful deep growling voice, his hands back on Peters upper body, squeezing the boys sides again and again before digging his scarred fingers into his lovers ribs.

“Yohuhu're suhuch a dohohrk.” laughed Peter and let out a loud squeal before hysterical giggles filled the room. Wade had shoved his hands under his arms tickling him furiously and Peter threw his head back against the couch, helplessly wiggling from side to side as his body rocked under his lover from laughing so hard. He had his arms pressed tightly against his sides but that only trapped Wades hands in his armpits and helped little to defending his ticklish body from his lovers tormenting and vicious hands.

The worst thing about getting tickled by Wade was that it tickled way more than being tickled by anyone else because of Wades scarred hands, the rough fingers making his skin tingle all over wherever they touched and it was the worst but also the best feeling ever to be touched by these hands

“You know,” begun Wade soberly while Peter under him trashed and laughed, even screeched and bucked when he pinched his lowest rib, drilling his pointer finger into that little spot on Peters rib that made him scream in laughter, ” when I climbed out of the tank I was fully covered with these little beast. They didn't let go even when they were bought on air, their teeth buried deep in my flesh.

I had to pick-.” A squeeze to the side. ”-every-,” he slipped a finger in Peters bellybutton, wiggling it there, “-little-,” Peter desperately tried to pray his hand away from his tummy, “-of these beasts-”, a poke to the side, “-separately. Now the funny thing tho,” he continued and slowed down a little with the tickling to give his wheezing lover a chance to breath, “- when I thought I caught them all,-” Peter rolled his eyes at the Pokemon reference, “-I actually missed one. Wanting to guess where it was?” asked Wade and wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the man under him. Peter looked up with tears of mirth in the corner of his eyes, giggling at his lovers silliness before shaking his head.

“No? You don't want to guess?” asked the merc with a fake-frown.

“I dohohn't knohow where.” answered Peter who had halfway managed to catch his breath, wiping his eyes with his hand but still giggling, the tingling feeling still all over his skin.

“Aww sorry Petey but that was the wrong answer. But I can show you.”

Peter's eyes widened when he saw the mischievous sparkle in Wades eyes and the playful wink and he instantly tried to shove the merc of off him but Deadpool simply caught his wrists and pinned them against the couch besides Peters head.

“It was riiiight-” started Wade and bent down till his and Peters nose where nearly touching, “ here!” he exclaimed cheerfully and blew a big raspberry right on Peters neck. Peter broke out in bright giggles when his idiot boyfriend begun mouthing on his throat, leaving ticklish bites and kisses all over his neck and collarbone until Peters giggles changed into small hiccups and nearly went silent. Wade placed a last quick peck on Peters nose before getting down from the panting teen.

“You're a dohork.” said Peter after sitting up, his face still a bit red but to Wade he looked absolutely adorable.

“But I'm your dork.” Wade grinned at him and Peter just huffed out a small laugh before grabbing his now lukewarm tea. He really had the dumbest (best) boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
